Ending (english)
by takanashi misaki
Summary: Because their story has finally ended / first english fictogemino / mind to RnR?
Durarara! © Narita Ryohgo

 **.**

Ending © takanashi misaki

 _I own nothing but this fic. If anything, it would've been Shizayanthology instead._

 **.**

 **.**

Happy reading ^^

 **.**

Mind to RnR?

.

.

.

"Did you regretted it?"

 _sting._

they did not imagine (did they even consider the probability of the desire to imagine, I wonder) what they might feel long after.

 _Please replace me to finish it all, because,_

 _they had died (and farewell. Again.)_

there would be the time, when

I was afraid that someday,

they died.

Please replace someone to say it out loud, because,

Heiwajima Shizuo did not feel anything at all.

Orihara Izaya did not think about any other more after all.

— farewell.

Maybe there would be the time, when Kishitani Shinra had two whole humans who (he) could call them _friends_ , and thus he'd hold one wedding ceremony for him, his wife-to-be and maybe another two persons.

Maybe there would be the time, when someday, finally, they would sit neatly around a pan filled with _nabe_ , would share one _kotatsu_ table (which is—unnecessarily said—unfortunately indeed) with their feet kicked around randomly.

Maybe there would be the time—

—farewell.

.

 _With an ease (smile)._

A replacement for a handshake that had delayed for years, for what was too long.

A replacement for a smile that had decorated the background for that one hell of an encounter when they met for the first time.

(hey, had they left alone—weren't there always _not_ only two of them? Always, always being)

There is another person, that (stayed)

maybe, (with them, always)

It was not impossible, but,

but just why was Izaya still smiling?

Shizuo was still frowning—

in the end, who was being replaced and who was replacing?

At the end what was exactly changed?

—good bye (what exactly is 'good', I do wonder)

.

 _Shizuo looked up._

Had his mind gone blank for not be able to cope with all of his feels?

Had not smiling made someone looked as if he was in anger?

But in fact, in the end, Shizuo did not smile. He's maintaining his plain, expressionless expression.

Was Heiwajima Shizuo a—really, one embodiment of a monster; without consciences, without heart, without any other feelings and just letting his whole body being controlled with only one instinct that underlie one reason?

Was the world without Orihara Izaya really the world he'd truly dreamed of?

Heiwajima Shizuo creeped out upon imagining it.

(they would be at peace)

(he)

(he would be at peace)

(he would be at peace)

(he would be at peace)

(he would finally)

(no worries)

( _he_ would finally live at peace)

—good bye?

.

 _Izaya looked down._

It was impossible he would be leaving Ikebukuro.

It was way too early to think upon the word death.

It was way too ironic to smile.

Heiwajima Shizuo was a monster.

Gadfly.

That vandal.

Heiwajima Shizuo.

One world without him would definitely be beautiful.

Happy End—happily ever after.

The End.

What exactly would happen once the villain went away?

Izaya creeped at the idea.

( _—farewell.)_

.

" _Did you regretted it?"_

but they both knew the final scene,

because now the festival had reached its end,

and finally the gilmmering red fireworks had died,

at last; the ultimate climax;

both main characters from each sides had finally faced one another.

There was no way back.

After these all, it would finally ends.

"Do it, monster."

the prey (-to-be) was less than one reach,

the hunter (-to-be) was less than one spit,

—And you regretted it.

They had died.

Finally this story had reached its ends.

 **.**

 _ **FIN**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

I think it's unnecessary to say that English is not my mother language, given there's still so many mistakes I made.

It is thanks to Scalytta-san for beta-ed my fics. Thank youuu

My mind goes blank thanks to Durarara!x2 Kestu's ending. Italic-full lines are what has been haunted me at shizaya's last scenes in the ending.

And by the way, this is fictogemino. Please read again from upside-down.

Thanks to all readers! All the best regards are for you guys. Huggg tight *hug*


End file.
